


The "Carmen" Dress

by PollyPocket18



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyPocket18/pseuds/PollyPocket18
Summary: "I only wore this dress so you could take it off," She thinks, deciding that one day she'll need to thank Taylor for that lyric. Right now she can only think about that poor Carmen dress laying at her feet.





	The "Carmen" Dress

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this smutty idea in the back of my mind ever since since Tessa showed up in Korea wearing the Carmen dress. I was finally able to write it out so here goes nothing. 
> 
> Also after the sh*tshow that was Mallorca, I figured we could use some smut. 
> 
> Tessa, if you're reading this, I'm sorry and turn away now. 
> 
> Thanks in advance for reading, commenting and kudoing!

She'll blame the dress. She needs someone or something to blame so she'll blame that Godforsaken dress. 

She knew she was taking a risk when she picked it out. She was validated when his eyes nearly bulged from his head when he saw it. She was lost when his eyes darkened and his breathing heavied and she felt a slight poke at her thigh when she slid down his body after a lift. 

She'd blame it on the dress. In fifty years, when she writes her memoir detailing all of their dirty secrets, she'll blame so many mistakes on _Carmen_ and that damn dress. 

"I only wore this dress so you could take it off," She thinks, deciding that one day she'll need to thank Taylor for that lyric. Right now she can only think about that poor _Carmen_ dress laying at her feet.

Oh the things it has seen. 

Right now, she can feel his tongue doing things it most definitely should not be doing, but she also doesn't care...because it's Scott and they're in an abandoned locker room and the _Carmen_ dress lay discarded at her feet. 

She had suggested a dress rehearsal of "Dark Times" before heading to Korea. She had picked the dress because it was black and _Carmen_ had indeed been a dark time. It had also been a time he had found her irresistible.

Turns out, the dress was still magic. 

He couldn't get off the ice fast enough. He had followed her into the locker room, bolting the door closed behind her, kissing her in a way she had only dreamed about for months. 

Like the dress, his tongue is also still magic. She lifts her hips slightly, arching her body toward his, giving into every sensation as she closes her eyes. Just like old times, she thinks. 

His eyes are dark and hooded as he looks up from his spot on his knees in front of her and she tugs slightly at him, urging him to stand up. Then he's kissing her again and she can taste herself on his lips and she's undoing his pants and he's pushing her against a wall of lockers. 

He's breathing hard as he lifts her and despite a few extra pounds and quite a few long months between them, he's inside of her where he belongs and it just feels right. She's gasping and he's grunting and they're both cursing. Her legs wrap tighter around his waist as he holds her up, fucking her hard against the lockers. 

Maybe she'll need to thank the _Carmen_ dress later. 

It's later that night that she remembers that _she_ exists. She's on top this time, riding him in the darkness of his hotel room when his phone lights up on the nightstand. It must be on silent but she sees her face lighting up his screen, her weirdly square smile and beady eyes staring through her as she rocks her hips harder into his. Challenge accepted, she thinks, her rhythm increasing in tandem with his gasps. 

She relishes the moment. Right now, he's hers and hers alone. She sees the phone light up again, the glow illuminating Scott's face as it clenches in pleasure. "God, Tess." He groans through gritted teeth, his fingertips digging deeper into her hips as his eyes flutter to look at her. His lids are heavy, his pupils blown, his brow furrowed as the phone lights up for a third time. She knows he notices this time, but he repeats her name over and over. She has all the power. Just the way she likes it. 

She slows the frantic pace of her hips, wanting this to last longer and he cries out in frustration, desperate for release. "Please Tess, please." He's begging now, pulling at her hips and rocking his own to find the pleasure he's so desperately seeking. She resists. He tries again. The delicious game of cat and mouse both endlessly frustrating and incredibly arousing. 

Within seconds, he's flipped her onto her back, his fingers entwining with hers above her head as he pushes them against the mattress. Her hips rise to meet him, legs wrapping around him as he sets the pace this time. Now he's frantic and furious as he's inside of her, the headboard banging loudly against the wall with each thrust.

She can see his face light up as the phone illuminates from the nightstand again and this time it catches his eye. She wonders if he can see his girlfriend's face as he's buried deep inside her. "Fuck." He grunts, low and deep as his arm swipes across the nightstand, sending the phone crashing to the floor. 

And then his lips are against her neck and he's crying out her name and she knows he's coming apart inside of her and she loves every second of it. Her nails scrape down his back and through his hair as he releases, and then she feels his hand sliding between them, finding her most sensitive spot and rubbing just the way he knows she likes. 

She's close now too and he knows it. "Scott..." She gasps, arching against his fingers as he rocks his hips slowly, still buried inside of her. "Please..." She purrs, rocking desperately against his hand until the stars are exploding behind her eyes and she's crying out his name. 

She can feel the wet warmth on her face. She can taste the salt on her lips, and she doesn't know which one of them is crying but she knows it's happening. His face is buried in the crook of her neck, his body clinging to hers as he pulls out, leaving her feeling empty. 

Neither of them speak for what feels like an eternity, the only sound in the room their staggered breathing and pounding hearts. He buries his face against her neck, kissing her shoulder as "I miss you, kiddo" rolls off his lips. 

Actions speak louder than words, she thinks. 

"Stay with me tonight?" He asks, knowing how wrong it is but not caring. "Just tonight. It's been too long."

She knows she shouldn't. She wonders if he'll sneak into the bathroom to call Jackie. If he'll make up a lie about a late night at the rink, creative juices flowing and all of that. 

She wonders if Jackie will suspect he's lying. That he's cheating already. Again. With her. 

That he can't get enough of her when they're together. 

That he's already fucked her twice tonight. And maybe...erm, hopefully, he'll fuck her twice more. 

She wonders if she'll worry that he cried as he came, from some twisted mix of pleasure and regret and sadness and betrayal and love. She wonders if she knows he still loves her. 

"I'll stay." Tessa whispers softly, soothingly, as her fingers rifle through hair which has grown longer since the last time they did this. It's thick and plush beneath her fingers and she tugs slightly as he litters kisses across her shoulder. 

He smiles sleepily at her, his nose brushing her cheek as he let's out a contented sigh. He's finally home. 

 

Three hours later she wakes up to feel his side of the bed empty and she sees the light peaking from the small crack beneath the bathroom door. He's whispering and she can tell he's annoyed. She hears words like "working" and "rink" and "yes of course alone," and she knows exactly what's happening on the other end of the phone. They've been here before. Hushed conversations through bathroom doors as he lies about who he's with and what he's doing. It's not healthy, she knows, but it's a pattern she can't break. 

He's her drug and she's his. They're addicted. 

She hears the water run and the doorknob turn as he shuffles across the room and slips back into bed with her. She feigns sleep, stirring in his arms and fluttering her eyes awake to look up at him. 

"Hey there," She purrs, a playful smile teasing at the corners of her lips. He kisses her softly at first before it deepens until they're wordlessly one again. 

This time is slower and more deliberate, less about fucking and more about feeling and she both loves it and hates it. This time, he whispers "I love you," as he falls asleep. 

She knows he does. She's always known. And _she_ does too. 

"I love you too." She whispers back, kissing his forehead as she drifts off to sleep. 

They wake up late the next morning and drink coffee in bed. They wear plush hotel robes and don't talk about the night before or _her._ Instead they talk ideas for the tour: costumes and lighting and music. 

Tessa taps away at her laptop as he grins, the tiny crow's feet around his eyes crinkling as he laughs.

She wonders if the _Carmen_ dress should come on tour. She knows it most certainly shouldn't but that it probably will. Just like they most certainly shouldn't have sex again this morning... but probably will. 

 

Three hours later, the robes and laptop have been long discarded as they slip into the oversized hotel bathroom. "Are you planning to bring _that_ dress to Korea and Japan?" He asks, eyebrow cocked playfully. 

"In your dreams." She purrs, arms sliding around his neck as his lips meets hers. "That dress gets us in trouble."

"What a bad, bad dress." He chuckles, hands sliding down to palm her ass as he kisses her.

"It's got magical powers," She sighs as he kisses a trail down her neck, the shower long forgotten. 

"Just thinking about it makes me crazy." He breathes, lifting her onto the countertop, and his lips are everywhere as she leans back against the oversized mirror, boneless and blissed out under his touch. 

Moments later, they're moving together again as he thrusts into her against the counter. She wonders if he's watching in the mirror behind her like she is. She can see the muscles in his back and his perfectly rounded ass as he ruts into her. His eyes are closed as he kisses her shoulder and moans her name. 

Her eyes slip from the mirror to the small garbage pail below it, realizing that it's glowing. Scott must've tossed his phone in there last night before coming back to bed and once again, Jackie's calling while he's buried to the hilt inside of her. 

"Harder Scott," She cries out, wishing she could answer the phone so Jackie could hear what he's doing to her. She cries out his name again, louder this time, imagining Jackie listening in. "Tell me I'm the only one who makes you feel this good Scott."

"Tess..." He gasps. She usually wasn't one for small talk during sex. 

"Tell me how good it feels to be back inside of me. Tell me how hard you got when you saw me in the Carmen dress."

"Tessa...please." He grunts, his thrusts getting harder and harder to control. 

"Come on Scott. Tell me how good it felt to rip that dress off yesterday and fuck me against the lockers."

"Oh God, yes!" He cries out as her eyes drift back to the ringing phone. "It feels so good. You feel so fucking good. You make me crazy baby. I've missed you so much."

"Tell me I'm the best sex you've ever had."

"You know you are," He breathes hard, his fingers squeezing her hips, bruising her skin. "No one makes me feel like you do, Tess. Fuck, no one else...ever."

He's panting now, a sheen of sweat covering his body and she knows he's right there. She takes one last glance at the still ringing phone and closes her eyes, arching her body towards him. She imagines his girlfriend on the other end of the phone. 

"Scott, I'm so close." She cries out, lifting her hips to his. "Please baby, make me cum."

"Yes, Tess yes," He cries out over and over again, gripping the counter as he starts to lose himself. "I can't get enough of you," He whimpers. "I dream about you, about this. I wake up hard thinking about you."

She curses under her breath. She has never been a fan of dirty talk, but suddenly, she understands the appeal. 

He's making her crazy and this sick idea of Jackie listening on the other end of the phone is only turning her on more. It's so sick and twisted. It's so fucked up, but then again, so are they. 

She lifts her eyes, suddenly meeting Scott's in the mirror. "Tell me you love me, Scott." She challenges, eyes locked with his. It's one thing to whisper it semi-consciously while falling asleep but another to say it now. In a brightly lit bathroom. Looking into her eyes. Fucking her. 

She watches as his face twitches, his heavy hooded eyes closing as he tries to catch his breath. He stares straight at her. "I love you, Tessa Virtue. Only you."

And with that, he's thrusting once, twice and he's gone and she's right there with him. Everything is exploding and she's crying out and cursing and her insides are fluttering and she's whispering that she loves him too, so much that it hurts sometimes. So much that she feels like she's drowning. 

 

Hours later, he kisses her goodbye on the doorstep of his parents' house. No one is home and he's got a new niece or nephew to meet. He's exhausted and excited and guilty and horny and sated and still stupidly in love with Tessa Virtue. 

"Say 'hi' to your parents for me. And send Charlie and Nicole my love." Send Jackie my love too, she thinks.

"I will Tess. Last night...this morning...they were amazing."

She smiles sadly, wishing they were doing this the right way. She'd love to say 'hi' to his parents or to go with him to the hospital to meet the newest Moir. Hopefully, there would be a time for that one day, but today wasn't that day. 

"I'll see you soon, Scott." She smiles, leaning forward to brush her lips to his. As she does, she feels the vibration of his phone in his pocket. Without fail. She steps closer, slipping her fingers into his hair and her tongue between his lips. She doesn't want him to forget her. She wants him to taste her all day. 

His eyes darken as she pulls back. "I better get going, I told Mom I'd meet her for dinner."

"Damn, I was about to invite you in for a quick romp on my Leafs sheets."

"I'll take a raincheck," She laughs, kissing him quickly before turning around to head back to her car.

"Hey, Tess..." He calls out and she turns to meet his impish gaze. "Say 'thanks' to the _Carmen_ dress for me."


End file.
